


Best of Enemies

by mistressterably



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Lesbian Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and Missy are both targeting Clara as a rival for the Doctor's affections and bump into each other. Sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Enemies

River had been plotting for some time now while she was in the Stormcage. She’d found out about Clara at Trenzalore and she was not happy about it. She hadn’t let on to either the Doctor or Clara that she was unimpressed with the human girl. Some may think River was jealous, and there was an element of that in how she felt but Clara had gotten for too woven into the Doctor’s time streams and it was getting far too complicated trying to meet her husband without her showing up in some form or other. Very tedious. To date she’d managed to clear up a half dozen of Clara’s ghosts. She was getting tired of going after the ghosts. They didn’t accomplish as much as if she could get rid of Clara herself. 

Now, freed finally from the Stormcage thanks to the Doctor’s ‘disappearance’ from history, River was free to do as she pleased. A few quick free-lance projects had given her the funds to pick up her hunt for Clara. It was a bit difficult to try and get to Clara without the Doctor always being there though. So far, every attempt to catch Clara alone had been foiled by his presence. 

His current regeneration was inordinately fascinated by Clara. As if he was a puppy trailing around his master. At least it was just a puppy reaction and not anything sexual. That would really have made it far too complicated then. River had watched their last meeting from a cafe across the street as they had had chips together. The Doctor had glanced around at one point but River had kept just out of sight of him. He probably sensed her being near him but couldn’t place her properly. Once they ‘met’ directly then she’d not be able to be this near to him without him clocking her immediately. For now, she watched Clara from afar and bided her time. River just needed one opportunity and then it would easy to finish her off.

 

Missy set the coordinates for Earth, 21st century. Boredom was a terrible thing for her and she was bored. Missy thought about cooking up an elaborate plan to draw the Doctor into some drawn out game of teasing him into some moral dilemma but that was getting to be too obvious. She just wanted something quick and dirty to rattle the Doctor’s nerves and get him into an anxious state anticipating her next run in with him. Sitting in her favourite chair, she twirled a curl of her hair in her hand and thought about what she could do to freak the poor fellow out. Clara, she thought, that cheeky little bitch. She’d been more than enough trouble the last time round. 

Oh, now there’s a nasty thought, Missy grinned. ‘Clara Clara Clara. It was so much fun twisting you about with that boyfriend of yours but I think it’s time to have the Doctor twist about over you. And then you can be reunited with your precious Danny in that afterworld you humans prattle on about all the time. Leaving me to play with the Doctor all on my own.’

Missy finessed the coordinates and home in on Clara’s timeline. All she would need would be a quiet moment when the Doctor wasn’t about to do away with the stupid human woman. 

 

Clara walked home from school, her satchel over her shoulder and a couple of books in her arms. It had been a long day but she was pleased with how the exams had gone. She had full expectation that all of her students would pass and she had the Doctor coming by tomorrow night to look forward to but tonight would be a quiet night in with a bottle of wine and a good book. 

Striding along the street to her flat, Clara was lost in thought about her quiet evening in and was oblivious to the two women at different points along the street watching her head home.

River was set to make the first move towards Clara, striding down the street to catch her up but not overtaking her target. Missy, standing quietly in an alleyway, watched Clara only at first and then the actions of River got her attention. Cocking her head to one side, Missy waited and just observed until River was crossing the entry to the alleyway. Annoyed that someone else would dare to target the same person she was after and threatening her plans, Missy quickly left the alleyway and was falling into step beside River.

‘Looks like you’re interested in the same person I am.’ Missy said under her breath, catching River’s attention.

‘Pardon me, I’m rather busy at the moment. there’s a tourist booth down at the crossroads there.’ River said, completely unaware that the dark-haired woman easily walking beside her was just as close to the Doctor as she was, one a lover the other a wife. 

‘And you’re still interested in the same person I am.’ Missy said again, this time catching River by the arm and stopping her. Clara, unaware of the two women and their exchange behind her, continued on her way home. 

‘Excuse me. I’ve no idea who you are but I’m going to ask you only once to let go of my arm and leave me be. I’m busy.’ 

‘And you are disrupting my plans. That makes you someone I’m going to have to take care of first.’ Missy smiled with a mix of seduction and evil. Expecting the person she was holding on to to just be an ordinary human, Missy was attempting to direct her into the next alleyway and out of the public eye but River, having been born in the vortex, was at least something of a match for Missy. River struggled against Missy’s grasp but was still pushed into the alleyway. It wasn’t so much a fight but a test of wills as to see who would get the upper hand and control the other woman. While River was able to keep Missy from taking immediate physical control and begin to draw her gun on the Time lady, Missy surprised River by letting go of her non-gun hand and quickly grabbing a pin from her hat. Before River could react except for a look of shock, the pin was piercing the skin of her shoulder. Eyes wide for just a moment, River then went limp. Missy grinned wickedly. ‘Told you so.’ Missy told the now-unconscious River as she was slumped against the brick wall. ‘And you’ve piqued my interest. Not just a common sort of earthbound woman are you?’ Her well-manicured fingernail traced down the line of River’s slack jaw. ‘Who are you? I wonder.’

Missy decided to forget about Clara for the moment and, turning on a perception filter device built into the cameo pinned to her collar, easily picked up River and returned to her TARDIS. Once inside, Missy laid River on a reclining couch. The drug should keep her knocked out for some time and even after she was awake she’d hardly be able to function normally. Free to run tests, Missy set them going and headed to her own room and changed from her dirtied skirt and jacket and into a pair of leather trousers. Her hair was just tied back out of her face rather than pinned up. She’ll need to reload the knock-out drug on her pin. Never know when you would need a bit of help. 

A soft chime drew Missy back to the console room. Striding purposefully, Missy was not expecting the vicious left hook that connected to her jaw as she walked through the archway. River, her blouse askew and dirty from the alleyway, stood over Missy.’I don’t know who you are but you won’t get away with that trick again.’ 

Missy blinked her eyes to clear her mind and rubbed her sore jaw. ‘Well well, a little more robust than expected.’ She made to get up but River placed a foot on her shoulder and pinned her down. 

‘You can stay there a moment.’ River had already had a chance to look around the place while she had awaited to jump on the woman who had drugged her and she knew instinctively that she was on a TARDIS. It wasn’t the Doctor’s. Having heard many tales of his encounters over the years, River took an educated guess. ‘You’re the Master, aren’t you?’

‘Please, a little respect. I’m the Mistress now.’

‘Gender change on regeneration. Whatever.’ River kept her foot on Missy’s shoulder. ‘What are you up to?’

‘As if I would tell you?’ Missy sneered. ‘Who are you? You know who I am.’

‘I’m the Doctor’s wife, River Song. I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you but I tend not to like being drugged. Now,’ River dug her booted foot into Missy’s shoulder. ‘What are you up to?’

‘Clara’s the Doctor’s companion. Wanted to have a chat with her.’ Missy lied.

‘And you expect me to believe that?’ River said, shaking her long curled hair back over her shoulder. ‘I’ve heard enough about you from the Doctor to know better.’

‘So he’s told you about me?’

‘About how you are a right bastard that’s forever causing him trouble. I’m sure he’d not mind you being out of his hair permanently.’River said as she went to reach for her gun but didn’t find it in the holster. Missy, grinning, took her momentary lapse as an invitation and was flipping her by the leg off her shoulder. River flew backward and Missy was hopping to her feet easily. 

‘Foolish woman. Why would he ever have married some human woman.’ Missy sneered at River, still thinking she was a mere human woman.

‘Not just ‘some human’,’ River got to her feet and launched at Missy, knocking her backward until she hit the console. Missy caught herself by gripping the edge of the console and steadying herself in time to turn away from River’s fist before it could connect once more to her jaw. As River stumbled as a result of missing, she found Missy tackling her around the waist and driving her backwards into the wall of TARDIS. The air was knocked out of River but she was able to latch her hands into Missy’s hair, tugging her head back in another attempt to take control. River had just enough control to lean down and kiss Missy on the lips, thinking the hallucinogenic lipstick she’d put on just before following Clara as a back up would work to head off Missy attacking her any more. 

The effect was not what River really expected. 

Missy, immune from the effects, found River’s kiss to be rather enticing and kissed her back with equal passion. She was one to always become aroused during a good fight and this had been one of those times. Not bothering to resist or fight back any longer, Missy was instead running her hands through River’s curls and urging her to keep kissing. Her tongue ran over River’s lips, enjoying the distinct tang of the hallucinogenic lipstick before teasing the human woman’s lips wide to dart her tongue into her warm mouth. 

River though, resisted at first, trying to pull away from Missy. When Missy moved a hand from River’s head to slide down over her cheeks and then her throat, lightly feeling the thrum of River’s heartbeat, Despite her pushing away, her body was screaming otherwise to Missy and she took up the unconscious invitation. Her nails were a deep red against the pale beige of River’s blouse. Quick tugs and the already damaged blouse was being opened one button at a time. Her breasts were firm but warm under Missy’s searching hand. Her finger and thumb found one nipple and teased it gently at first, feeling it harden from River’s growing arousal. 

Her own nipples were stiffening themselves, rubbing sensitively against her blouse as she breathed. Missy was drawing River’s lower lip between hers to suck on it. River was swallowing hard in response. Leaving River’s lips to gasp for breath, Missy locked her eyes on River’s and spread her blouse open wide and then off her shoulders. Then, still without dropping her gaze, Missy was removing River’s bra, unhooking the lacy item and slipping it off. River was now letting Missy do as she wished, her mouth open slightly to lick her dry lips. Heat rushed through her body, pooling in her crotch it seemed and River just watched Missy’s eyes. Naked now from the waist up, River caught her breath as Missy nipped with her teeth down over River’s neck and shoulders and then to her breasts. Her lips drew in River’s skin lightly, her tongue darting out to lick River’s salty skin everywhere except the flushed dark pink skin of her nipples. The tip of her tongue drew a wet line down from the base of River’s throat down between her breasts before Missy, finally breaking her gaze from River’s eyes, lifted one breast in her hand and licked the underside of it before switching to the other breast, repeating the hungry licking of the trace of sweat left behind from the band of River’s bra. 

It was River’s turn to wind her finger’s into Missy’s hair, loosening the tie that held Missy’s dark hair back from her face. Never had she felt this way from someone kissing her or touching her breasts. If she hadn’t felt the beginning of arousal from Missy’s lingering kiss she was certainly aroused now, her pussy fairly dripping in anticipation. All she had felt so far was the occasional hot breath on her nipples. With her hand tight in Missy’s hair she directed Missy to move her lips to one of her nipples. When Missy swirled her tongue over the very tip of River’s nipple, River moaned aloud. Then she jerked slightly as Missy bit lightly on her hard nipple. ‘Ah!’ 

Missy looked up from River’s breast, her teeth scraping along the rough skin. The sight of River’s partly closed eyes, the flush of her cheeks and the merest hint of River’s tongue through her slightly open mouth made Missy hum against River’s skin, sending the human woman trembling. Lips encasing the entire nipple now, Missy sucked on the hard bud, drawing it into her mouth as far as she could. Missy kept going until another tremble ran through River. Then, Missy switched her focus to the other nipple sucking and nipping on it until River was on the verge of begging for release. 

‘Not too soon,’ Missy purred and stood up, her lips hovering over River’s once more before her tongue darted out and licked River’s dry lips for her. ‘You are very tasty. Strip your trousers off for me.’ Stepping back to lean against her TARDIS console, Missy watched as River did as she had been directed, her hands unbuttoning her trousers and then sliding them down over her hips. The matching lace panties were obviously wet through from her excitement. It was River’s turn to tease Missy and she slid one finger under the wet lace to run over her own wet folds. With her finger covered in her own juice, River slipped her finger back out and then raised it to her lips to lick it clean. Missy, aroused at the sight, ran a hand over her own breast, pinching her own nipple. ‘Off.’ Missy ordered, wanting to see River completely naked. River did so, but slowly, teasing Missy for as long as she could by turning around. The lace slid down over her ass as River parted her legs slightly to give Missy just a glimpse of her pussy from behind. 

With a soft laugh, Missy moved quickly behind River to slip her hand between her legs from behind. One finger nestled between the folds and found River’s sex to put the barest pressure on it. River, taken by surprise gasped at the touch. Missy placed a hand on River’s back, holding her in position before she began to rub River’s clit harder. A nudge of her foot and Missy had River spread her legs wider. Missy laughed sensuously even as her finger moved from River’s clit to slide inside her wet hole, fucking her with her finger until River was panting and finally trembling from her orgasm. 

River, exhausted from Missy’s manipulations, leaned against the wall and breathed hard. Finally turning around to face Missy, River launched a wickedly hard slap against Missy’s cheek. ‘Bitch.’

Missy only laughed. ‘Ah, such spirit. No wonder he married you!’ The single drop of blood on her lip was quickly licked up. ‘You’re almost as good as I am.’

‘What??” 

‘Oh, that’s right. You wouldn’t know. I’ve been the Doctor’s lover off and on over the years. So, we likely both know what he’s capable of sexually.

‘But you were male!’ River pointed out the obvious.

‘I know. And he was just as ambitious in the past as he is now.’ Missy looked smug. ‘His second generation was quite the handful. Had a thing for kilts too.’ Her eyes wandered over River’s naked body. ‘Care to relax on the couch? I promise I won’t tie you up.’ Missy winked at her. ‘Unless you would like me too.’

‘No thanks, I’d like my hands free to keep you in line.’ River said as she walked past Missy towards the reclining couch, her hand running over Missy’s breasts through her blouse. ‘You should join me, naked as well.’ River lay back and relaxed. 

Missy was eager to play the game through, her own pussy was throbbing and ready for it’s own attention. She easily unbuttoned her blouse, slipped it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Standing beside River on the couch she slid her leather trousers down and then straddled River easily. 

‘Moving fast now?’ River asked, an eyebrow arched as she rested her hands on Missy’s thighs. She had a wonderful, open view of Missy’s crotch, glistening and pink. 

‘Yes, because I’m incredibly aroused from bringing you off. Next time you’ll be expected to show me what you can really do. For now,’ Missy leaned forward to press her breasts against River’s and kissed her hard. River thrust her hand between Missy’s folds and rubbed her clit with a thumb while her fingers drove deep inside her hole. Grinding hard against River, Missy was far too quick to orgasm but needed the relief. Afterwards, she guided River’s hands to her breasts for her to tease them as she came down. ‘You do show promise.’ Missy finally said as she relaxed on top of River. 

‘You mentioned a next time. Why would you think there would be a next time?’ River asked curiously. 

‘You were enjoying yourself far too much and we do have the Doctor in common.’ Missy observed casually, lazily running a fingertip over River’s nipple. ‘What were you doing there? Back on the street?’

‘After Clara. She’s complicated the Doctor’s timeline too much. He gets distracted by any one of her echoes. I’ve calculated that by eliminating the original, the echoes will wither more quickly and he’ll be better off moving forward.’

‘Hm, the echoes. He mentioned that once in passing. Nice theory, hard to say if would work though.’ Missy dismissed the notion out of hand.

‘And you?’ River prompted.

‘I’m annoyed and the Doctor’s been boring of late. Clara distracts him, as you say. Differently for me of course. He’s been rather repressed with her around. I’d like to be rid of her to free his cock up again for me to play hard with him.’

‘Then we have a mutual purpose.’ River said. ‘If for different reasons. Care to collaborate?’ 

‘Hmm, I usually prefer to work alone.’

‘We share the Doctor. Why not share getting rid of this pesky current companion. He’s had plenty of others that never got in the way of our private moments with him.’ 

‘Do you have any ideas?’ Missy asked, curious but still casually teasing River as they spoke. Not that it distracted the cunning woman much.

‘Clara’s on the Doctor’s TARDIS all the time. I can easily get on board and lay a trap for her.’

‘Oh? A trap?’ Missy was interested in the idea. ‘Carry on.’

‘She’s a woman. All women like make up. A simple switch of her makeup in her room and she’ll be slowly poisoned. Let her get a few doses and then it will be that much easier to finish her off when he’s dropped her off home. The poison would mimic the flu. Simple and effective and neither of them would be the wiser.’

‘The TARDIS would scan her and alert the Doctor easily.’

‘As if it would be hard to alter the readings.’ River said confidently. ‘I am the Doctor’s wife after all. I can fly his TARDIS easily.’

‘Hmm, a few quick changes of the settings and it’s done.’ Missy grinned. ‘It’s doable and subtle. I like it.’ She leaned over and kissed River. ‘Together then. You place the poison in her room and I’ll tweak the settings. Won’t take long at all. Just have to time it right.’

‘Then get to timing it right.’ River told her temporary ally with a slap on the bottom. Missy snatched another kiss before getting up and dressing herself again. River, more slowly, pulled her trousers on and then clucked at her ruined blouse. Missy just pointed to the corridor leading from the console room and River quickly found the wardrobe and returned with a tight fitting blouse that had a very low neckline. A quick glance up and Missy liked what she saw but focused on the task at hand. 

Tracking the Doctor and his TARDIS through time and space was easily done. The challenge was doing it without the Doctor knowing she had managed it. River watched at first and then made a few suggestions to Missy. Realizing that River understood the workings of a TARDIS, Missy had her helping to adjust the settings real-time and it was a flawless landing right beside his TARDIS without any alarms or alerts going off on her TARDIS. Which meant that there weren’t likely to be any alerts on his TARDIS but she ran an intense scan first anyway to be sure. 

River was casually strapping her gun holster back on and Missy found that arousing. ‘You won’t get that on the Doctor’s precious Mark 40.’ Missy commented. 

‘I’ve taken it on there many times. If I didn’t have it on me it would probably upset her.’ River laughed. ‘Ready then?’

‘Ready.’ Missy said, tying back her hair once more. 

The Doctor’s TARDIS was empty but accepted River’s presence easily. As a result it didn’t raise an alarm with Missy there. With a few levers and settings updated and Missy had free reign on the security settings of the TARDIS to update what she needed to for their plan to work. River headed to Clara’s room and planted the drugged makeup. Returning to the console room, River watched as Missy worked the controls expertly. ‘I could learn things from you.’ 

‘I’m sure you could.’ Missy replied evenly. ‘I’m not quite the best teacher.’

‘I’m an eager student.’ River commented. ‘Plus you may learn a few things from me in return.’

‘What could you teach me?’ Missy glanced at her. River leaned against the railing of the Doctor’s console room, legs crossed. Between her breasts trying to burst from her borrowed blouse to the gun strapped to her thigh, Missy found her crotch begin to tingle once more. The thought of fucking the Doctor’s wife in his own TARDIS was making her even wetter. A last few changes and the last details of the trap were laid. 

‘I have my own tricks.’ River said evenly but the look in her eyes was one of seduction, running up and down Missy’s figure. 

Missy strode over to stand in front of River, her finger tracing the outline of River’s plunging neckline lightly. ‘Are you thinking what I’m thinking?’ She whispered as her lips hovered by River’s own glistening lips. 

‘How arousing it is to be on his TARDIS? Alone with you rather than him?’ River asked, her breath warm against Missy. ‘After we’ve already had sex on yours?’

‘Yes,’ Missy whispered. ‘It’s almost like a red flag to a bull. Do we dare? Can we get away with it?’

‘And if he catches us?’

‘You were tracking me and cornered me here on his TARDIS.’

‘Catches us fucking one another?’ River clarified. 

Missy smiled. ‘We’ve both fucked him. He’ll probably throw me out and then shag you silly. After that he’ll probably tell you off for getting involved with me and then I’ll get the same lecture next time I finish him off.’

‘Probably.’ River agreed and they mutually moved in to kiss each other once more. Missy ran her hands over River’s arms, urging her to stay spread out against the railing. Missy stood by River with her crotch pressing against River’s gun, rubbing against it. Her lips moved to River’s neck, sucking lightly. Both women, aroused and eager, began to release one another from their clothes. Blouses came off and breasts were exposed to press against one another, their nipples not quite aligned but hard against hot skin. River guided Missy’s lips back to her own, wanted to taste her hungrily. 

They were both engrossed in the passion of the moment, kissing one another and massaging one another’s breasts that neither of them heard the Doctor returning to his TARDIS. Standing still and quiet just inside the door, he watched the two women. His dark-haired lover and his sassy wife. On their own, they were both spitfires that easily turned him on and urged him to incredibly intense sexual levels. Now, to see them grinding against one another in his own console room. He held his breath and felt his trousers tighten against his thickening cock. Still silent and watching the two women, he eased off his jacket and then his shirts. There was no doubt in his mind what he wanted and the scenario was playing right into one of his regular fantasies. Taking both of these women at once. 

Missy’s back was to him and River was bending down slightly to greedily suck on her nipples so neither of them were yet aware of his presence. Watching River’s hands sliding under the waist of Missy’s leather trousers and then easing them down, exposing her naked ass, the Doctor didn’t need to take his eyes off them to start massaging his erection through his own trousers. Her hands squeezed Missy’s cheeks before a finger ran down the crack of her ass and then between her legs from behind. Missy, enjoying River’s progress was moaning with her head thrown back. 

He was working his cock hard, aching from the sudden arousal. A thought in his head of dictating to these two women had his erection twitching and the wet feeling of pre-cum on the tip. Moving as silently as he could he made his way towards them. ‘Starting without me?” He spoke finally once he was only inches away from Missy’s backside. 

River gasped at his sudden appearance but Missy played it cool, resting a hand on River’s shoulder and caressing her lightly. With barely a glance back at him, she purred. ‘Two hot women, their pussies dripping wet, no we weren’t going to wait for you, Doctor. Why don’t you just keep watching and we’ll let you know when we’re ready for you.’

‘As if I could stand and just watch you two?’ the Doctor scoffed at the idea. 

‘Well, I’m telling you to wait.’ Missy told him. ‘River? What do you say?’

‘Mmm, I’m busy going down on you right now Missy. He can wait.’ River played along and indeed went back to kiss her way along the edge of Missy’s folds, licking up her juices along the way.

‘Patience then, Doctor.’ Missy said and laid her hand on River’s head again, guiding her closer to her clit, moaning when River’s tongue found the point and began to flick against it. 

The Doctor stood there, confused by what had just happened. His cock was achingly hard and both women were more interested in one another than having him take over. Unzipping his trousers, he pulled his erection out and began to stroke himself, watching River tonguing Missy eagerly. The Doctor kept his pace slow, sure that when Missy was close she would be begging him to drive hard into her. She always did when he teased her this badly. He placed a hand on Missy’s waist, waiting patiently for the moment. 

Missy showed no interest in the Doctor yet. Nor did River, despite his cock hard at attention right next to her face. He rubbed the tip with his thumb, spreading his pre-cum over it. He groaned in anticipation, wanting one of them to do something to him, anything really! His hand dipped lower into his trouser, easing his balls out as well. Missy began to moan and press River’s mouth closer to her pussy. Then she was sighing and her orgasm was slow to peak but she did. ‘Oh , River! You’ve quite the talent with that tongue.’

River stood, her mouth closing on Missy’s for the Time lady to clean her lips off. ‘Now then, Doctor.’ River turned to him. ‘Enjoying the view so far?’ Her eyes flicked to his hard on and she smiled at him. ‘Wait until you see what we do next.’ River draped her arms over the railing, her legs apart. ‘Missy, take me.’ 

With a smile, Missy was quickly kneeling before River and lifting one of her legs up and over her shoulder. The soft gold-brown curls of her crotch glistened as Missy buried her nose between the folds of River’s crotch, lapping at her juice. All the Doctor could do now was watch and masturbate. His stomach felt like it was going over and over and over, wanting to just plough into either of these two women but he remained frozen to the spot. Neither woman gave him even a glance until River was moaning with pleasure and her body quivered against Missy’s tongue. 

Once both of them were satisfied, at least for the moment, then the women turned to the Doctor. He made to put an arm around each of them, to give them a hug but they brushed him off. Instead, he found himself being backed up and then pinned against the console. ‘River? Missy?’ He hesitated and then they were both kneeling in front of him, both of them running their tongues up and down the shaft of his cock. ‘Ah, ladies… OH!’ Hands were tugging his trousers down roughly. Watching them, Missy moved down to kiss his thighs and flick her tongue on the hot skin of his balls as River concentrated on the head of his cock. He lost track of which woman was doing what but he felt a finger teasing the edge of his anus. 

Tangling a hand in Missy’s hair as she started to suck him off, River was sliding up his body with her lips until she was kissing him. Now, he thought, my domain now as his arm went to circle around River’s shoulders and pull her close but she resisted, pushing his arm away and bit his lip lightly. She stopped a moment and looked at him and then down to Missy. ‘Not yet, I want him inside me now.’

At her words, Missy pulled away from his throbbing cock and merely wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. River, shifted against him and then, with Missy’s help, was easing onto him and began to grind her hips back and forth. The Doctor, his eyes closed as he was finally inside one of the women, tried to fondle River’s breast but found his attempt blocked by Missy who was leaning to do the same with her mouth. He couldn’t hold back any longer and his hips jerked against River as he emptied his load in her hole. 

River, reaching down to grip the base of his cock, pulled away from him and looked at Missy with a questioning look. Missy, looking at him, ran a fingertip over his chest. ‘My turn.’ She told him, and was slipping onto his still wet and quivering cock and began to ride him as he remained pushed against the edge of the console. 

The Doctor protested, ‘Can’t, just came.’ 

‘You’ll come, Doctor,’ Missy told him.. ‘I’m going to see to that.’ She gestured to River to grab their discarded blouses. 

‘Missy, what are you…’ Still befuddled from the scene and from just coming, the Doctor couldn’t stop Missy pulling him away from the console and then, with a push to his chest, had him against the railing. A sweeping kick against his feet and he was sliding to the floor. When he reached up to grab the railing to stop himself, the women were at either side and their blouses were being used to tie his hands to the railing. ‘What!’

With a last tug to tighten his left hand, River bent to lay a hand on his lips. ‘Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. Behave and enjoy this. Your wife and your lover want to make you feel so very good. But we just wouldn’t want you to try and stop us too soon.’ He tugged at the restraints and flicked his eyes back and forth between the two women. ‘Now,’ River continued with her finger running over his cheek. ‘We also wouldn’t want you to go wasting any of that energy on a hand job while we play on our own.’

‘First though,’ Missy sat astride his waist, her hand gripping his cock to stroke it back into rigidity. ‘You have to come for me.’ Once more, she was sliding onto him and began to ride his cock. He tried to free his hands, but he was held tight. What he could do was move his hips upwards against her downward thrusts. River leaned over and kissed Missy while she fucked the Doctor. 

Sweat beaded on his forehead as he did all he could to fuck Missy back with little success other than moving his own hips. His chest heaved as he watched them kiss right in front of him and Missy sliding up and down his erection. ‘FUCK!” He cried out suddenly as he came hard inside his lover. 

‘Missy, you made him swear!’ River clapped her hands with joy. ‘I’ve never been able to get him to do that after a good fuck with him.’

The Doctor sat there, limp and breathing heavily, his arms tied back, as Missy slid off of him to leave him drained for the time being. ‘Why are you two doing this?’ 

‘Because we want to!’ Missy said with a laugh. ‘We’re both horny as hell, we were happily pleasing one another and then you showed up. Why wouldn’t we want to let you join in the fun.’

‘I mean tying me up. Not like I’d hurt either of you or be upset.’

‘The tying you up is just a bonus, Doctor.’ River knelt on the floor beside him. ‘Trying to tell us you’re not comfortable?’

‘No, just would like to touch you.’ The Doctor admitted. 

‘You get to touch us often enough. This time it’s our turn.’ River smiled and kissed his lips. Her hand slid down his chest to his semi-erect cock. ‘Think he can keep up, Missy?’

‘I’m patient. We’ll make him keep up.’ Missy said as she knelt behind River and slid her hands around her chest to cup River’s breasts and massage them lightly. Again, the Doctor could only watch as they focused on one another and any attention spared for him was almost an afterthought. It still worked though as he was soon feeling his cock stiffen into a full erection once more with River’s light touches. Apparently it was also her turn again as she shifted position to sit on his lap, her back to him though. Missy moved with her. Hands were on his cock, holding him and guiding him inside River this time from behind. Not quite completely inside her but enough to close his eyes from the pleasure. As she began to writhe against him, she and Missy were kissing until Missy stood up and placed a foot on the railing near to his hand. This left her open for River to lap at her pussy. 

Missy watched the Doctor’s face as River was pleasuring her with her tongue. His own tongue worked as if it were him going down on her. She gathered River’s mass of curls and held them out of the way for him to get a better view of his wife tonguing Missy’s clit. ‘Like what you see, Doctor?’ Missy asked, gazing at him. 

‘Would rather do.’ He croaked out. Missy teased him by playing with her own nipples, pinching them. ‘You know I can do so much more.’ He groaned as River made a point of grinding harder back onto his cock. 

‘We’re doing fine, Doctor.’ Missy smiled at him, a soft sigh from her mouth as River teased a finger into her wet hole. ‘Oh, River, that’s divine!’ All he could do was sit there and watch them, taking whatever he could from them. After what seemed an eternity of teasing to the Doctor, River began to moan and move her hips faster, bringing herself to climax. He whimpered as he wanted nothing more than to grab her by the waist and take over, pushing her into the oblivion of ecstasy but instead he was at her mercy. He howled in frustration as she parted from him, herself satisfied but him left to ache and unable to touch himself. 

Missy laughed as she helped River move from him and then, back to him once more, she was slipping onto his erection to slowly grind against him. River sat between his legs, hers open for Missy to lean forward and lick her pussy clean. He attempted to buck his hips towards Missy, aching for release but with his hands tied, Missy’s weight on his hips and now with River using his legs to rest back on, he was pinned with little movement available to him. 

‘Lord, please! Let me come!’ The Doctor groaned as Missy slowed down, making him hold off. 

‘Not yet, Doctor. Not yet.’ She purred and went back to sucking on River’s clit, just letting her muscles tease him as he remained buried inside her. River threw her head back, moaning at her own orgasm once more. With that Missy sat back and began to ride the Doctor faster. ‘Now, Doctor!’ Missy drove hard down onto him and he lost it, his balls pulsing as he came. 

He was emptied by them, head hanging back as he tried to catch his breath. ‘Please, let me free now.’

Missy had helped River to her feet and the two of them had moved to sit up, gently stroking one another as they came down from the sexual highs. They denied him freedom and just decided to rest themselves. Resigned for the moment to just watching. Idly, he began to work his wrists in the tied up blouses. With all the action and straining, maybe there was a chance they’d started to come loose. And all things considered, if one or both of them were ripped as a result, he really didn’t give a damn any more. He was beyond caring about niceties. The occasional moaning and groaning noise from the two women as they continued on with their fondling of each other kept breaking his concentration on the restraints at his wrists. Not to mention explaining his once-more growing erection. He was starting to lose count of who he’d fucked and in what order. He stared at the women as Missy stood up and moved away from the railing they had been leaning against. Once she had enough space she lay down on her back and gestured to River. the Doctor watched as his wife stood and straddled Missy’s face to lower her crotch towards the dark-haired woman’s eager tongue. River teased him a few minutes longer, her middle finger in her mouth, sucking on it greedily as if she were sucking on his cock. A quick slap on her ass by Missy made River laugh and lean forward over her to go down on her. 

‘Fuck.’ The Doctor whispered as his two women were eagerly going down on each other in front of him. His hands tugged and worked on the restraints, starting to loosen them. It still took long enough for the women to switch up and then it was River on her back and Missy on top. Damn these two, he thought, tugging hard as he can on the restraints and then one of them started to give way. Another hard tug and it loosened a bit more. Shifting his ass to get the tension on the fabric again, a third tug loosened it enough for him to finally get his wrist free. Then, a quick look at the women to see that they were still more absorbed in going down on one another, the Doctor was quick to free his other hand and was up on his feet. 

He grabbed both of the ruined shirts and paused for a moment. He had one thing on his mind, no, two things he thought. First, he wanted to fuck these two women hard. Second, he wanted to show them who was really in control. Two women, one Time Lord. Yeah, he could do this. The Doctor, his cock straining to want to get into one of these cunts, moved behind Missy. She was busy going down on River, unaware that he was free and her ass was in front of him. River, her eyes closed, was frantically tonguing Missy to bring her off. It was River who was first aware of the Doctor being free but she wasn’t concerned, just grinning at him as he laid a finger on his lips to keep her quiet for the moment. A few quick strokes of his cock and he gripped Missy by the waist, pulling her hips up to force her to go on her knees. Then, with no hesitation, he was ramming his cock into her slick cunt. 

Missy squealed with delight at the Doctor’s cock entering her and then ground back against him. The Doctor was quick and rough with her and Missy enjoyed every moment of it, redoubling her attention on River’s pussy. Grunting, the Doctor came and then pulled out of Missy, leaving her quivering for more. As she was working to stand up, he grabbed her arm and then pushed her against the railing, With one of the shirts, he was tying it around the one wrist he had in his grasp. When she tried to resist, the Doctor used his taller body to pin her to the rail. He finished binding her hands together behind her back. Taking hold of her, he then had her kneel on the floor near River. 

His wife had just watched Missy getting tied up. The Doctor, his cock still hard despite coming, laid his hand on River’s cheek, a thumb stroking her for a minute before he urged her to her feet. With a long kiss, his hands wound into her hair and then, a quick move he was spinning her around and grabbing her arms. Caught off guard herself, River struggled but again he kept hold of her and bound her hands as well. With a laugh, he placed River on her knees beside Missy. He strolled around them, stroking his cock casually.

Without saying a word, he disappeared from the sight of them for a moment and returned with a chair. Placing it in front of the two women but out of reach, he sat down, legs apart and continued to slowly run his fingers up and down his hard shaft. They were both closely watching him, River lusting for him and Missy calculating what she could do even with her hands bound. 

Looking from one woman to the other, the Doctor debated a few minutes before standing once more. He leaned down to River and kissed her lightly on the lips. ‘Dearest wife, be patient a bit longer. I’d like you to be very ready for me.’ Then he turned to Missy and placed a finger on her lips. ‘You on the other hand, you always did need to be shown who’s boss. So, time to do just that.’ Using his thumb to urge her mouth open, he stood before her and was pressing the engorged tip of his cock between her lips. She resisted at first, trying to twist her head away from him but the Doctor was having none of that. His large hands spread over the sides of her head and held her still. ‘You have a choice, you can suck me off or I can just fuck you in the mouth. I’m keen either way. You?’

Missy smiled wickedly and parted her lips. He had left his cock near her mouth, waiting on her response. her tongue darted out and teased the tip, running along the crease. He moved closer and Missy took him into her mouth. The Doctor stroked her hair as he thrust into her mouth. River watched, licking her lips and wishing she was sucking her husband’s cock instead or with Missy. He sighed, feeling his building orgasm in his balls. Groaning, he held her head in his hands and felt his cock pulse as his come pumped out and onto her tongue. He smiled at his lover. ‘Always good with your tongue.’ 

‘Doctor,’ River looked at him, begging him with her eyes. ‘My turn.’

‘No, not quite yet, River. Remember. You had your fun. Now it’s my time.’ The Doctor walked round to stand behind Missy before he knelt down. His hand stroked Missy’s face from front to back and then down over her spine until he reached the small of her back. Long fingers cupped the cheek of her ass, massaging the toned muscle. He kept his eyes on River, making sure that she was watching what he was doing to Missy. ‘Spread your legs.’ The Doctor ordered Missy, waiting for her to do as he asked. When she did so she straightened up slightly and her crotch was more open to him. Exploring further, he ran a hand along the inside of her thigh and upwards. From behind, he slid his long middle finger between her wet folds and then teased around the edge of her hole with the tip of his finger. Missy gyrated her hips trying to guide his finger into her but he kept to the outside edge. Her juices pooled around her lips and he drew his wet finger away and licked it clean. Then, his finger was back between her legs and gliding forward to flick against her clit, making Missy twitch all over. He increased the pace of his flicking until Missy was moaning. 

‘Come for me, Missy. Let River watch as you orgasm.’ The Doctor whispered in Missy’s ear, his breath hot and the flicking finger tip kept dancing on her clit. 

‘Fuck me with your finger then Doctor.’ Missy growled at him. 

‘I know you can come with me just teasing your lovely little pearl.’ The Doctor purred. ‘Put on a good show for River and I’ll let her lick my finger clean of your come.’

‘What? A show for her and not you?’ Missy challenged him. 

‘Don’t need a show, I’m the one fingering you after all.’ 

‘You’re going to have to work harder than that, Doctor.’ Missy laughed. 

The Doctor moved her dark hair away from her neck to lick and suck on her skin even while he kept teasing her clit. Then, with his thumb and forefinger, he pinched her clit and treated it like a nipple, pulling and teasing on it. Missy fought to control her reaction, not wanting to give in to his desire to make her come. It got harder to resist though when he slid one finger inside her. The long digit worked in and out of her and then a second finger joined the first filling her. He slid them in and out of her lubricated hole, his other hand reaching round to cup her breast, squeezing and massaging it. She still resisted him and he laughed in her ear and a third finger went in. It triggered her orgasm, her head thrown back towards his shoulder. Missy cried out and the Doctor felt her tighten around his fingers. As promised, the Doctor slipped his fingers from her hole and moved to River, his fingers at her mouth for her to eagerly suck and lick clean. Once she was finished with his fingers, he bent to kiss his wife, tasting his lover on her lips as well.

Returning to Missy, his hand gripped the restraint on her wrists and helped her to her feet. Then he aided her to sit on the chair. ‘Now, you just relax and enjoy the show.’ The Doctor smiled at his lover and turned to River. His wife had been on her knees now for some time as he had played with Missy. The glistening moisture on her thighs told him that she had very much enjoyed watching and was very ready for him. ‘So much I could do with you River.’ He told her, stroking her hair and pushing it back behind her ears. ‘But I think you’re more than ready.’ The Doctor turned her to face the railing and, his hand tight around one wrist, he loosened the blouse on the other wrist. River was still unsteady on her feet from having been on her knees for some time. It didn’t take much effort for him to re-tie her hands in front of her but also around the top rail. 

‘One moment,’ The Doctor told his wife and went over to Missy. Solicitously he moved the chair with her in it so that she’d have a better view. ‘Better.’ He said, smiled and turned back to River. He knelt behind River, kissing her butt cheeks and then worked his way to her anus. First, he ran his finger over the puckered entrance. Touching her lightly, the Doctor stroked her thigh with his other hand causing River to tremble. ‘You are very very wet, River.’ He commented as his fingers came away damp from her thighs. ‘Positively dripping.’ He leaned closer, hands urging her to widen her stance. The Doctor bent down and teased his tongue over River’s clit, her hips moving back towards him giving him a better angle and he was able to get his lips around her wet hole and was sucking the juice from her.

Missy sat there, her own legs spread apart and doing her best to free herself from the tied blouse around her wrists. If the Doctor could get himself free then so could she. She moaned as she watched him going down on River from behind. 

For her part, River was resting her head on her forearms as the Doctor’s tongue brought her to an all too quick climax. But he didn’t let up. As her body continued to tremble, he returned to her anus. Licking his finger, he circled the sensitive area and smiled at her renewed trembling. Slowly, he began to ease the tip of his finger inside her. Reflexively, her muscles tensed around his finger and he pushed it further in. Working his mouth for a few moments to get a good amount of spit, the Doctor then spat it onto her rear. With another finger rubbing the spit on her, he eased the second finger into her to tease her further open. River was grinding her hips towards him now and he added a third finger into her anus. 

Standing, the Doctor squeezed the shaft of his cock to tease some pre-cum out. Her anus still glistened from his spit. Stepping close, he guided his cock slowly into her anus letting her muscles stretch and accept the thick erection. The tip fully inside, it was easier for him to slide more deeply in and slowly thrust in and out. 

Missy had kept working on her restraint and managed to get her hands free. Getting up from the chair, she was behind the Doctor, hands roaming on his chest as he fucked his wife from behind. 

‘Doctor!’ River was gripping the rail tightly, pushing her hips back as far as she could. ‘Deeper!’ 

‘With pleasure,’ The Doctor said. His hands on River’s hips, he took over and was driving as deep as he could into her. Pulling her against his body as he was thrusting into her, the Doctor was also being teased by Missy scraping her nails on his chest. River cried out as she came once more and the spasm that ran through her body triggered the Doctor into coming himself. ‘Fuck!’ His chest was heaving as it felt like his balls wouldn’t stop pumping out come. Finally he pulled out of River and rested his finally flagging cock against her ass cheek. Missy too began to slow down to just a slow stroking of his chest. While River just held her self up by the railing until the Doctor reached over and released her from the ruined blouse restraint. 

The Doctor helped River to the chair and Missy made her own way to sit down on the step leading to the upper level. Stretching his long arms to ease his muscles in his back, the Doctor grinned. ‘You two ladies going to need a lift anywhere?’

‘I’ll be fine,’ Missy said, body still purring from the sex, ‘My TARDIS is just round the corner from yours.’

‘Sneaking up on me again?’ He asked but not expecting a truthful answer. Missy just shrugged. ‘River?’

‘I’m fine. I have a ride already myself.’

‘You sure?’

‘I’m sure. Maybe next time we’ll go on a proper date. Maybe even eat food.’ River sassed at him and then got up. Without asking him, she disappeared into the corridor and returned a few minutes later with some fresh blouses. ‘this should fit you for the few minutes it’ll take you to get back to your TARDIS.’

‘Until next time then, ladies?’ The Doctor casually pulled on his discarded trousers as the women got re-dressed themselves.

‘As if.’ Missy said with a withering gaze at River. The temporary truce between his wife and his lover appeared to be over now and the Doctor sighed. Ah well, he thought to himself as they left him alone on his own TARDIS. A nice fantasy for a while. He was bending to collect his t-shirts from the floor and saw a lever slightly ajar that shouldn’t be on the console. Cocking his head, he looked at it and realised it was the auto-scan which had been shut off. An eyebrow arching, he took a closer look at the console and found a few other settings off the norm. Walking to the torn blouses he picked them up and took a close look at the one River had worn. 

Scanning it closely, he smirked and then disappeared to Clara’s room. A few minutes later he returned to the console with a number of Clara’s usual makeup articles and, after the TARDIS ran a quick analysis on them he shook his head. 

‘As if!’ He said aloud and had the doctored items destroyed. ‘As if you two women would ever just casually want to have sex with one another.’ With a shrug, he set the coordinates for the next night and 3 blocks away. It was date night with Clara.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story was based on an RP story that one of my facebook friends has been running. It's my take on it. In no way related to the actual RP. None of the RP participants wanted to be credited but they know I've written this and they know who they are!


End file.
